You First
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: Alex Shelley. Maryse Ouellet. He's from TNA. She's from WWE. Rival Companies—have been for years. Unaware of each other, what happens when fate forces them to meet?
1. Chapter 1  The Club

**Chapter 1 – The Club**

**[ Maryse's Point of View]**

We had just ended our tour here in NY and I couldn't wait to taste the nightlife here. So, I got to my hotel room and quickly showered before getting dolled up and looking like The Sexiest of Sexy in my short mini black dress and jimmy choo heels. I rounded up some of the other divas and we headed into town.

It wasn't long before we found a club we all liked and there was no waiting in queues for us. When we got inside, Melina dragged me to the bar and ordered a couple of Mojitos.

All the other divas scattered all over the place, it was hard to tell who was who as the place was fairly packed. The Bartender came over with our drinks. Melina grabbed her glass ready for a toast.

"Cheers to us, just having fun!" she yelled

I raised my glass and laughed taking a sip.

Suddenly a club banger song came on and in a flash Melina was on the dance floor. It didn't take long before Brie and Nikki found me.

"Ooh…he's cute" Brie said nudging me with her elbow.

"What! I ca- I can't hear you?"

"That guy has been checking you out.. ALL NIGHT!" Nikki yelled

"Which one?" I laughed raising an eyebrow

They tilted their head and gestured over to the back. I looked over my shoulder and that's when I saw him. He was… o-okay, kind of cute and had this smirk on his face, which intrigued me. He caught me glancing over and quickly averted his eyes away from mine.

No matter, I flicked my hair back over my shoulder and turned back to my drink.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex's Point of View]<strong>

I could see her turning over her shoulder, oh shit, she sees me and I quickly avoided my attention elsewhere. She was stunning, I couldn't help but feel like I've seen her somewhere before? I mean I am surrounded by beautiful girls in the Impact Zone but no one as beautiful and damn sexy as her. This girl was in a category of her own.

Chris Sabin was nowhere to be seen. Dumbass. I only came to be his wingman and if he didn't show up soon I was going to go out hunting for myself. Chris finally arrived and I was going into what was about my third beer? I slammed the bottle down and decided that this was it. I was going to make my move. I moved up out of my seat and looked at the poor confused look that came across Chris's face.

"Don't worry man… There's plenty of fish in the sea but don't settle until you find a f*ckin mermaid yeah? Yeah. Wish me luck, I'm out," I said making my way over to her.

I could feel my heart racing each time I got close to this girl. I tried to ignore it but it kept getting worse. The two girls either side of her whispered in her ear before they walked away… Yess! Perfect timing or what? Playing it cool, I sat in the empty seat next to her and ordered a beer; she just quietly sat and sipped what looked to be wine? Must be a classy girl… nice.

"Having a great night?" I asked

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and just smiled… her hazel eyes blew me away

"I see, so tell me... What's a beautiful girl like you sitting alone by herself?" – what the hell was I thinking? She probably thinks I'm a stupid cheese head!

She looked up and pouted her lips – it looked sooo hot

Then she spoke….

" Maybe, because everybody here is crazy? Why do you sit alone by yourself? " she laughed in her hot frenchy accent...

Even better she was _actually_ looking at me with those amazing hazel eyes and I could see that she was scanning me trying to get into my head.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

I waited for his reply, I found him funny with his silly questions.

"Me? Alone? Hah…I'm sitting with a blonde barbie" he said

I shot him a look

"Excusez-moi?"

He laughed " I'm just kidding, barbies don't have brains and I think that all the guys here are either crazy or stupid because they didn't want to keep you company"

"Hmmm... Nice save" I half smiled and looked away and took another sip of wine.

"Was that- was that a smile I saw there?" he said as he tilted his head and laughed a little to himself, I found it cute.

"Don't get to comfortable…?" I looked at him

"My name is Patrick but I'm mostly referred to as my stage name Alex. Alex Shelley" – I've never heard of him or seen him before.

"Interesting.. Patrick or Alex? Whatever… I'm just going to call you Alex because it's easier but what brings you here to the Big Apple?" I asked and took a sip of my wine.

"Work, I get to travel all over the state and sometimes around the world" he said.

"Oh really? What do you do-" I was rudely interrupted by some random guy

"Alex, we need to go… Like Now Man!" he rushed in pulling on Alex's arm to get up and go.

"Nooo man, what are you doing? Can't you see-" he was cut off as Melina came running up and slapped the random guy across the face so hard that his gum fell out!

"You Disgusting! T.N.A Scumbag! Go to hell!" she yelled and stormed off…

I almost chocked…. Putting two and two together in my head.. Alex was a professional wrestler! He put his hand on my back to check if I was alright..

"I'm f-ff fine." I got up.. *cough* "Excuse Me"

"Of course"

He tended to his friend who was cradling his face with his hand. Getting slapped by Melina is not something that you want to get or necessarily would like either… it hurts like a b!tch.

I snuck away, what are the chances? I run into another freaking Professional Wrestler! Not only that! He works for TNA! T! N! A!. My head was spinning and I didn't know if it was because I had too much to drink or if it was because I was flirting with a TNA… a TNA! Superstar!.. but it was all too much.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

I didn't know what happened but I hope she's all right. Sabin cradles his hand to his face.

"That looked like it hurt man" I said trying to hold back a laugh. He deserved it, I was just getting somewhere with…damn. I didn't even get her name OR her number.

"arrrgh! Divas!" he said. They've polluted the place!"

"Huh? What?" Confused I handed him a cold beer to put to his face

"WWE Divas… they're all over the place.. There's one there…. There and there.. and look! There's two over there! " he pointed most of them out.

"How do you even know that man?"

"I watch the show? Duh?"

I shot him a look and then I patted the side of his face, which made him cringe in agony. He was asking for it.

I spotted the mysterious blonde hiding amongst the crowds of people and I wondered… Could she be?

"Hey! What about that one hiding over there?" I nodded in her direction hoping she wouldn't see me.

" Oh yeah man… she's the best.. Maryse Ouellet. The Divas Champ and boy isn't she the just fine… not! ugh! WWE and their prissy division! Yaaaouch!"

That time I hit him in the face gently just for the sake of it. I felt a knot in my stomach. I don't know if it was the beer or that I tried to get with a WWE Diva either way... it didn't sit with me well.


	2. Chapter 2  Just my Luck

**Chapter 2 – Just my luck.**

**[Alex POV]**

It's safe to say I didn't get any sleep whatsoever last night. Her face, her complexion, the way she smiled, her voice, her hair, her eyes. Maryse. I shook my head trying to get her out of my thoughts but it just made me think about her even more. Damn. Everything about her had me under some kind of spell and I loved every second of it. I keep replaying every thing that happened last night; if only it had went on longer but there's no point dwelling on it now. If the crew knew I was dating a WWE Diva, they would never let me live it down… this would just have to be the one that got away.

Though I still felt annoyed that it was all Sabin's undoing, as payback I poured water all over his face to get him awake.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I yelled.

He woke up instantly in a swearing fit.

"What the fu- Alex! Stuff you man! You shit head! Yooouuuu wait..!" he yelled as he sprung from his bed and came after me.

"Or what? Huh? What are you going to do Chrissy? Slap me?" I laughed taunting him from the other end of the room. I'm never going to stop teasing him for that.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he threw a pillow towards my head.

I ducked as it went past.. "Ooooh scary… wait till the guys find out you got slapped by a girl BUT not just any girl… a W.W.E Diva" a smirk came across my face as he started to back down.

"They'll never believe you" he said

"Are you sure? I'm the popular Gun here" I said quite confidently as I smoothed the side of my head.

"You're lucky that it's your car we're taking otherwise I would have-"

"Slapped me?" I finished his sentence off. "Just hurry up, we got to get to the airport soon, we leave in half n hour. Meet you in the lobby."

"Whatever" he said as he attempted to get back into bed, I threw the pillow at him with a vengeance and it got him right where the Latina chick slapped him.

"Bulls eye! 50 points for Alex Shelley.! Woo!" I laughed and quickly grabbed my stuff before high-tailing it out of there. Chris is always moody in the mornings, which is why I make the most of every morning to annoy him. I can't help it? It amuses me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

I thought last night was a dream. Too bad it wasn't. I didn't get much sleep at all and my head wasn't feeling that great. Drinks? Or Alex? It would be much easier to blame it on the drinks but as much as I hate to admit it... it was him. There was something about him last night that I found myself drawn to him but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was amusing and he was ultimately cute.

Michelle McCool and I headed to the hotel café before heading out to the airport. Nothing works better than a Vanilla Coffee to sooth the head especially from a night like last night. I tried forgetting about it by replacing it with the random buildings we were passing by.

"Are you okay ryse?" she asked

"mm.." finishing a sip of my coffee "y-yeah I'm cool" I lied.

"Alright, you just seem a little distant today, are you sure you don't have anything on your mind?… _anything?_" she asked briefly looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sooo sure" I flicked my hair to the back of my shoulder.

"Well that's good then. So tell me about your night?"

It's like the whole world didn't want me to forget about last night. Seriously, I just wanted to put it all behind me… I was quiet before I finally answered.

"It was interesting. Not as interesting as Melina's though." I thought it was cruel but I didn't want to mention anything about Alex to anybody.

"Really?"

"_Really_… She slapped this guy in the face at the club." I laughed

"wow… Any idea what brought that on?" she asked

"Definitely… T.N.A" I said, pronouncing each letter like a bomb dropped.

"That explains it. We must find out all the details" she said

"Don't worry I plan to" I replied.

Michelle turned the radio on full blast. She blasted the car with her interesting taste in music. I didn't know if she was being serious or not but our whole ride to the airport was accompanied by country music and then some casual moments of Michelle's singing. Let's just say, she should stick to wrestling.

When we finally got there, everyone else was already inside checking in. There were crowds of people waiting and cheering for the whole WWE roster. I took some photos with some fans, posed with other divas and signed some autographs before going in to check in myself.

"People cheering your name, it never gets old does it?" Melina said

"I know right? Tell me about it" I laughed.

My passport and luggage were all sorted out, I grabbed my ticket and we decided to do a couple of more autographs before leaving. We made our way to the gate escorted by bodyguards. Next stop Florida, I couldn't wait.

Whilst waiting at the gate, the WWE photographer wanted to take some pictures of the Divas Champion. Who doesn't? So I picked up my championship belt and put it over my shoulder. He then made me move over and stand in front of this random water feature sculpture.

I was always keen for pictures, it's the fun part of being a Diva… it gives you an excuse for being vein.

So I posed to the camera with my belt. Striking different poses, playing off the environment whilst everyone else was either watching or catching some much needed shut eye. It didn't take long till he got the shots that he wanted for the WWE website, being a model is second nature to me.

As I went to sit down, two random girls approached me. One had platinum blonde hair and the other had really bad highlights.

"You Divas think you're sooo great! You're all pathetic!" the Blondie said in a harsh tone.

"If it's an autograph you want, you just had to ask" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Hah! You're crazy if you think we would want your crummy signature… it's not even worth anything" the bad highlights spat.

"Oh really?" I retorted

"Really" they both exclaimed

"It's worth more than you get in 1 Whole Hour. Even if you combine each other's pay it's still worth more." I laughed as they both glared at me.

"Your division is a disgrace to every single women's wrestler in this life time! You all make me sick!"

They were just asking for trouble today. I stood up so that I was face to face with both of them… literally inches away from them.

"Is that right?" I said to the Blondie

"That's exactly right" she replied

"My Division put Womens Wrestling on the map. If it weren't for us, there would be no place for Women in this industry... Understand?" I said not breaking eye contact with them.

Michelle came up from behind and glared at the two in front of me.

"Everything okay here Ryse?" she asked looking at them up and down

"Just fine, Michelle" I replied

"Nice to see you again Angel-" Michelle was cut off by the Blondie

"Angel-LINA its Angelina now. But you should know… trying to imitate The Beautiful People. You're a joke!" she got into Michelle's face.

"Working for a second-rate company is a joke! If you think TNA is going anywhere but downhill then you're sadly mistaken" I said as she shot me a look

The flight attendants opened the gate.

"Oooh hey.. you better go now they're calling economy seats." Michelle added.

"Ugh! Whatever… WWE whores! Let's go Velvet"

As they walked away, Michelle and I just shook our heads. Who the hell do they think they are? I mean. Seriously it was totally unnecessary and they are totally deluded if they thought I was going to let them speak to me the way they did.

"What's up with that?" Michelle asked.

"Jealousy, nothing we need to worry about" I said reassuring her. "C'mon let's-"

My words trailed off… Alex and his friend walked towards the gate. He looked at me and gave me a small smile before going inside. Great. What are the chances WWE and TNA were on the same freakin' flight going to the same place! I kept staring at the gate until Michelle jumped in front of me..

"Hellooo? Earth to Maryse? We goin' or what?"

"uh.. y-yeah of course" I smiled and grabbed my stuff.

I was happy, more so relieved that we were going first class which assured us that we won't have another run in like before with the so called "Beautiful People". It was our turn to go in, we quickly found our seats. Behind me was Kelly Kelly and in front was Michelle. I stood up to quickly scan where the rest of the other divas were and I could see the Bellas next to each other on the far right and Melina sitting with Edge in front of them. Natalya and Beth gladly getting some much needed-shut eye and Alicia Fox talking with The Miz.

I sat back into my seat comfortably knowing I would be able to relax and get some sleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

I can never get sick of looking at a goddess like Maryse. Today I saw a different side to her, a side that I would love to explore had I gotten the chance. Perhaps in another lifetime. Sabin chucked our bags up and sat back down.

"ahhhhh this is the life man… now this is what I'm talking about" he said resting back into his chair.

"I bet first class is better" I said

"Maybe, if there wasn't soo many WWE Losers piled up in there" he retorted

TNA would have loved to treat its superstars with the best but the budget isn't quite up to scratch and we have to settle for business class. Not that I would complain, I mean Hey… it's better than driving for hours and hours on end and then getting only paid like peanuts to only drive all the way back home again.

I was just looking forward to getting some sleep on this trip before we land and get straight back into work again. Just as I rested my head back, somebody rudely tapped on my shoulder

"Excuse me, you are in my seat" he said

I looked up and found that it was an old man in a fancy suit holding his ticket in my face.

"You have to be kidding me man, this is my seat" I pulled out my ticket and waved it in his face to see how he liked it.

A flight attendant came rushing over.

"What seems to be the problem here sir?"

"This man here is sitting in my seat. Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Of course- -"

I looked at him in disbelief. Sabin couldn't care less. In fact he was trying to hold down a laugh. He was always the one who could hold a grudge the longest. Whatever. I'd get him back later.

"Wooah now... I got here first. Certainly that has to count for something?"

"I'm sorry sir" she said. "You checked in late therefore you have to give up your seat"

I gave in. If she weren't so polite I probably would have given more of a fight.

I grabbed my bag and smiled annoyingly at the old man who took.. no wait. STOLE my seat.

"I apologize for the mishap, perhaps I can move you to First Class?"

The old man couldn't hear must be deaf but Sabin overheard in bewilderment and looked at me. I gave him a cocky arrogant smirk.

"That can definitely work" I replied

She smiled and showed me to my seat. I couldn't believe it. Just my luck I got moved up to First Class but not only that. I was going to sit next to Maryse.

The Flight attendant gently tapped Maryse on her shoulder for her to open her eyes. She was startled as she saw me with the flight attendant.

"Wha- what's going on?" she asked looking confused and dazed.

"We've had a mishap with the seating arrangements and this young gentleman will be sitting next to you. I hope that is alright?"

I put my hands in the air as a sign that I had nothing to do with it.

She raised her eyebrow " I suppose it's alright" she said. My heart jumped a little bit.

"Cool" I said. I chucked my bag up and sat down next to her.

"Well, we mee-" she hushed me up by putting her finger on my lips.

"-sh" she took her finger away. "Don't talk. We don't want to start WWIII now do we?" she said.

"Now, C'mon Maryse. A friendly chat isn't going to hurt." I carried on "it's not like we can do anything anyway or is that your problem ay? We can't do anything fun?" I laughed joking with her. She didn't laugh and ignored me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

My mind was thinking at a rate of 1000 miles per hour. What is with the world? It's like everywhere I turn... He's there! I'll admit, the guy is cute and he's funny but he and I will never work. There is just too much bad blood between WWE and TNA. I tried to ignore him but he just kept carrying on.

"So, who do you recommend I take on… that guy?" he points over to Edge. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"oooh I know him.. he'd be a good guy to beat" he points over to John Cena. I shook my head and kept looking out the window

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "C'mon Maryse… you're telling me that there is nobody in the so called 'great' WWE that can beat me?"

I looked at him and we were face to face. Nearly inches apart. His breath on my lips. Looking into each other's eyes I was in a trance. I quickly snapped out of it and pushed his face away.

"Ugh… it doesn't take a genius to know that anybody even the worst superstar of the WWE Roster can beat you"

He laughed "Is that so?"

"It is. Now if we're going to sit together. Do not talk to me. Do not touch me and especially Do not touch my stuff OR ELSE."

"Or Else?…" he looked at me with a smirk

"Or Else Skunk-head…" looking at his blonde tips in his hair. "… You'll deal with grave consequences"

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

"I think I'm suffering grave consequences just sitting next to you" I said muttering under my breath.

I think she heard me as she shot me a look. I thought forget the rules they're meant to be broken so I spoke anyway.

"You know? I used to think you were pretty fun. But I now I realize you're not pretty and you're definitely not fun!" She punched me in my stomach.

"Ouuuch! Hey! I'm just kidding sheesh"

She just started rambling some French things and gave me an evil look.

"Yeeeeah, well I wasn't interested in you anyways" I lied.

"And you think I was interested in you?" she laughed.

"I don't think Maryse. I know." I said. She just looked at me.

"You're crazy if you think I'm interested in you. In fact if you were the last man on earth! I still wouldn't even go there." She retorted.

I just smiled at her. "Your stunning eyes give everything away."

She just looked at me inquisitively. I finally left her alone in peace as she wanted. This isn't the last I'm going to see of her. I know it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Invitation

_Just quickly before you start reading...Sorry for taking quite a long time. I'm from New Zealand and its a really exciting time at the moment since The Rugby World Cup has started :D I kinda hurried this chapter and you'll be able to tell but I HOPE that the next chapter (once I get around to finishing it) will be better. I'm extremely tired as I went to the Australia vs Ireland Rugby Match last night and YAY for the Irish winning! woop woop!._

**Special Thanks to: _Glamagirl and dolly87_ - **_I really appreciate that you took time out to read what I have written but also give me feedback. So huge thanks! and kudos to you! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Invitation<strong>

**[Maryse POV]**

Boy he knows how to push my buttons but I would rather die than give him any satisfaction whatsoever. I find it really annoying that he was able to read me so well and yet we only met yesterday. Still, at least he had the decency to leave me be but I couldn't help but feel not completely happy about it.

I got some much-needed shut-eye and even though my conscience was telling me not to, my body gave in anyway. When I awoke, we still had 20 minutes before landing in our next destination. I looked over at Alex who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

"No reason." He replied still with the silly grin on his face.

I knew he was lying and then I caught him glancing at my phone before looking up at me. I instantly knew. He quickly tried to get out of his seat but I grabbed his shirt just in time and yanked him back down.

"You're not going any where Mister!" I said and to make sure of that I grabbed the top part of his shirt and forced him back into his seat so that he wouldn't try anything.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" he exclaimed but I knew better.

I was searching through everything. Triple checking messages, notes…everything. Out the corner of my eye I could see a smirk slowly creeping across his face. Then it clicked in my head. My Pictures. Damn it. I was right. My eyes widened as I scrolled down through them all, there were heaps of photos that he had taken while I was asleep. There were millions of him and then some more! As well as the ones with him and I while I was leaning towards him. I was sooo mad and he just made it worse by laughing. My hand tightened its grip and I pulled him towards me.

"I am THIS CLOSE" I said indicating with my other hand "to Throwing you off this Plane!" I whispered loudly.

He gave me a puppy dog look.

"Ugh!" I said in disgust and let his shirt go.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and crossed my arms. I tried to avoid looking at him hoping he would just shut up again. He didn't.

"How was your sleep?" he asked with the same goofy grin on his face as I could just make out his reflection in the window.

"Fine." I replied refusing to face him

"I'm sure it was… You're cute when you sleep talk." He laughed. I turned around and he had looked away before meeting my eyes again. I just shook my head and looked back out the window.

"I don't sleep talk" I snorted.

"Yes Alex, I would love to… Alex stop it *giggling*… you're soo funny" he said trying to imitate my voice and accent.

That's it. I turned around and hit him with all the strength I could muster up.

"Owwwww! That _actually_ hurt" he said rubbing his arm. "I don't blame you" he said. "I'd want me too if I was you" he whispered in my ear grinning to himself.

I rolled my eyes in repulsion. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and part ways. He was arrogant and smug! I can't stand hanging around someone like that. I mean. Who Could?

He was starting to really get on my nerves.

"Ryse! Ryyyyse!" Kelly Kelly leaning forward and whispering from behind"

"What? Why are you whispering?" I asked

"Oh um… well. You know… T… Yeah… you know what I mea-" she was cut off by Alex.

"I'm RIGHT HERE You Know?" he said turning around.

"Shut Up!" I said hitting the back of his head.

"You loooove abusing me don't you?" he muttered back, rubbing his head.

"Carry on Kelz… Ignore the pest" I sneered

"You coming back to my place?" she asked.

"Yeeah. Of course" truth was, I wasn't overly keen but she's been dying to show me her place for a while now and I was out of excuses.

"Cool!" she said and sat back.

I turned back around and Alex had been doodling on a piece of paper. He was drawing me? It was good. Really good. I'd even go, as far to say that it rivalled any of Jeff Hardy's art pieces I was impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

She never ceases to amaze me this girl. She puts up this wall but every now and again I catch these glimpses of who she really is. Smart, funny and let's not forget tough now. There is no doubt in my mind that there is more to her. More that I _know_ she would show me if the circumstances were different.

I knew she was watching me. By drawing her, I hoped that she would understand that I'm not just a funny, good-looking and charming guy. I can be sensitive and artistic too. Her eyes didn't leave my sketch. In fact, it looked like even the mighty Maryse found it striking.

"Yeah..." holding it away from us out in the aisle so we could both stare at it. "Hardy has nothing on me" I said aloud.

"Hmph…" She shrugged at it. I knew she was playing hard to get but man couldn't she at least shown a little appreciation? Her faux disinterest provoked a remark in me.

"It's a donkey by the way. Do you see it? The ears are here…" I pointed at her amazingly realistic ears on the picture.

She glared at me. No matter how many times she did that, it just made me want more. Maryse held her palm out demanding that I give her the picture. I couldn't help but react a little shocked. Last thing I wanted was to get hit again, so I gave it to her and blew her a little kiss.

"I think…" she said amusingly tilting her head to the side, not taking her eyes off the drawing "…you put A LOT of effort into this…no?" she said whilst playing with the small drawing. Bending the piece of paper back and forth. Lightly pulling at each end playfully.

"You could say that." I replied without taking my eyes off of what she was doing with the drawing.

"It would be such a shame if something were to.. UH.." she slightly tore a rip in it.

"Don't worry, it's only a small rip… you can tape that up in no time" I said trying to speak in a generous tone.

"Oh.. You are so understanding. I will do that straight aw-" she tore the whole picture in half.

"You're evil." I said in spite.

"I'm sooo sorry. You'll just have to do another one?" she laughed

"Yeah.. I'll just whip another one up? just like that?" I snapped my fingers.

"Uh-uh, Sorry the chances of me sketching another one for you is about the same as WWE coming to a TNA taping. Which will NEVER happen." I said to her looking at her devious smile.

Flight Attendant – Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we are to due to land any minute. Thank you.

"Thank goodness we're landing. I cannot wait to get off this plane." I said… resting my forearms on the armrests and bracing myself for the landing. I hate landings.

She glanced over at me quite pleased with herself. If I didn't know any better she was all the more willing to play cat and mouse with me. I just don't know how long I could keep it up for without the guys knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

The thought of WWE turning up to a TNA Taping definitely played around in the back of my mind. He was right. It was near impossible for that to ever be a reality. But maybe… maybe that might change.

When we finally landed. Alex let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped back into his chair. As soon as we were allowed to leave I stood up as quickly as I could and rushed passed him accidentally stepping on his foot with my boot.

"You ARE trying to kill me aren't you?" he spoke looking at me in a joking manner

"Don't flatter yourself" I replied grabbing my bags and in the process dropping his on the ground.

"C'mon now… I got precious things in there" he said finally moving out of his seat and picking up his bag.

I ignored him and walked into the aisle but he was quick to pursuit. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back so that we were once again face-to-face. Arching an eyebrow I looked at his hand still gripped tight around my arm.

" Alex let me go" I said to him in the nicest tone possible

That only just prompted a smirk from him.

"How about you apologize first?" he said sounding very amused

Shaking my head I refused." We're holding up everybody on this plane… Now. Let. Me. Go!" I stared at him defiantly hoping he would actually listen.

Not phased at all he just laughed and said "No, not until you apologize"

I was in total disbelief. He was serious and I had no choice but to cave in.

"Fine, I'm Sorry...Sorry I threw your bags on the ground. Happy?" I snapped

He let go of my arm. "It'll d-" before he could hold me up any further, I gave him one of my famous "talk to the hand" gestures and continued to walk away.

Once we got inside, I managed to 'lose' him and I couldn't have asked for a better time as he was proving to be quite the annoyance. I went to pick up my suitcase and join the others. Waiting for my luggage was a longer wait than I thought and so I spent the next few moments in silence. Luckily Edge was waiting too and we started having a good chat about all sorts of things in particular home. However the chat was short lived as Alex popped out of nowhere.

"Hello again…aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" he said with a cocky smile on his face standing on the other side of me.

I gave him the '_seriously_?' look and rolled my eyes.

"Ugh…Edge. Alex. Alex. Edge" I said with the little enthusiasm that I had

Alex stuck his hand out and Edge reluctantly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya man" Edge spoke.

"Likewise." Alex replied

"So you know each other" Edge looking back and forth between Alex and me.

"No!" I blurted out. "He just got lucky and got to sit next to me" I said flicking my hair off of my shoulder.

" And what a joy it was?" he added

I shot him a look. "TNA superstar" I muttered

"WWE Diva" he taunted back

"Did I just hear correctly? You are a TNA Superstar?" Edge asked

"Yes I am." Alex replied. I just smiled to myself and stood back waiting for Edge to rip him to shreds with words.

"That's awesome man. You know? You should drop by the arena some time?" Edge replied all to happy.

My jaw dropped open that was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. In fact I don't think Alex was expecting that either. He was just as stunned as I was.

"Um?…Thanks?" Alex said

"You look like a rock kind of guy? Am I right?" Edge asked him

"Spot on Man" Alex said. This time a little less start struck.

Again. I was in total disbelief. It was like they were starting to become best friends or something? When I saw my suitcase come round, I just ripped it off the conveyor belt causing it to make a huge bang as it hit the ground.

Alex and Edge looked over.

"Oh, sorry Maryse… you alright there?" Alex asked trying to hold back a laugh

"Just fine" I replied with a clench jaw.

Edge saw his suitcase and pulled it off.

"I guess that's me man… nice meeting ya bro. TNA superstars always make us WWE Superstars look better" he laughed

"Maybe you guys should come around the Impact Zone and see how its really done… Bye Maryse" he said with a grin on his face and gesturing with his hand to call him.

I looked at him in disgust and left with Edge.

"Mixing with the TNA… I never picked you to be the sort" I said quite harshly to Edge by accident.

"Please… TNA isn't going anywhere.. You know it. I know it. Heck even they know it. Might as well let them have their '15 minutes of fame.'" He shrugged.

"Are you really going to turn up to their taping?" I asked

"Hah! No… Why? Are you?" he asked

I went silent. I was now starting to take Alex's somewhat 'invitation in disguise' to TNA very seriously. I mean? It was quite the tempting offer.

Just as I was about to answer Kelly came rushing up.

"Maryse, Let's go... I've been waiting for you for like? Forever!… Hi Edge, Bye Edge" she laughed wrapping her arm around mine and pulled me away.

I looked back at Edge and mouthed, "Help Me" but he just laughed and did a little wave.

When we got to Kelly's car. Melina, Michelle McCool and Layla were already in the back. I chucked my bags in the boot and got in the front.

"Ready to leave Maryse?" Kelly asked with her famous smile of hers.

"Yes. I can't wait" I replied with a devious smile on my face.

"Uh-oh… What are you thinking now Ryse?" she whined as she started up her car.

"Little Dolly Kelly… you worry too much" I teased, pinching one of her cheeks

"I'm serious!" she laughed. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" she asked this time with a stern look on her face. The other divas creeping forward all eager to listen.

"All right already… Divas. I think its time we check out our so-called 'competition'"

"You mean?" Michelle looked at me inquisitively

Melina and Layla both confused "What?"

"Yes. We're going to pay a little visit to the Impact Zone in particular The Knockouts"

Melina and Layla looked it each other and were keen

"And this has nothing to do with that guy with the funny hair?" Kelly asked.

"Of course it doesn't Kelz" I scoffed.

Except in my mind it had exactly everything to do with Alex Shelley. The Knockouts were just my way of making a statement.


	4. Chapter 4 Ambushed

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - sorry for the late post again but I struggled writing this one to be honest but I still plan on continuing this story. Thanks **Glamagirl **for the review and people should check out Glamagirl's fanfics because they are just AWESOME!  
><em>

**Chapter 4 – Ambushed**

**[Alex POV]**

It's been about 4 days since my last encounter with the sultry diva Maryse. It took every ounce in my being not to show up at their house show the other night. All right, I couldn't shrug Sabin off my back but nevertheless I resisted temptation. Not that he could hold it against me, he actually _watches_ the show. Speaking of the devil, Sabin came barging into the locker room and shoved his gear bag into the small metal case. Clearly still ticked off at me.

"Hey man, one of my elbow pads has gone missing. Got a spare?" I asked knowing all too well that Sabin always carried extra elbow pads.

"Why don't you call your 'friend' Edge and see if he has an extra elbow pad for you" he retorted

It wasn't the reaction I was hoping for but nevertheless it was a reaction at the least. He'd been giving me the cold shoulder since I told him that I met Edge back at the airport and the simple thought of me standing next to the guy threw Sabin off. See, he's very loyal to this company. So am I but these guys- they did help pave a little of the way for many wrestlers to come. I put Sabin's temper tantrum down to insecurity. I think he was afraid I was going to change or something but he shouldn't and I needed to make that clear.

"C'mon man… you're still number one on my myspace page that's never gonna change" I said desperately suppressing a laugh inside. He just rolled his eyes at me ignoring the last comment.

Not soon after AJ Styles came through with Eric Young.

"Don't mind him guys… he's just a little bitter because I had a small chat with Edge" I said.

Sabin just gave me an evil glare. I touched my heart looking really sincere as if he had admitted that I was the better wrestler.

AJ couldn't care less and his earphones went straight in, probably tuning us out with his Christian Hip hop music. E.Y however showed a slight interest.

"What were you doing talking to that Prick?" he asked opening his gear bag and pulling out his ring gear.

Sabin quick to join in the act he rushed by Eric's side and patted him on the back

"FINALLY, someone gets it! He _is_ a PRICK and YOU were conversing with the ENEMY!" he snorted

"Since when did you two become Cactus Experts huh? He isn't _that_ bad of a guy… AND besides it's not like I'm jumping ship or that we're going to become best buddies" I said.

"Now you're defending this guy?" he was livid now. Eric did nothing to calm him down. Asshole.

I sighed, "I'm not, I'm just saying that we only had a casual conversation no more no less. Now can we move on so that we don't end up killing each other during our match tonight?"

"Fine" he mumbled a lot calmer now. "But you're proving to be a big pain in the ass Shelley!" he said.

That got us both laughing and on good terms again. I stood up and approached Sabin with open arms going to give him a man hug but little did he know that's not what I was going for and pulled him into a headlock instead and scuffed up his hair.

I finally let him go and he went back to fix his hair as usual.

"We should get ready soon. We've got Ink Inc tonight." He said

"Yeah we should... Who's before us?" I asked

"Knockouts match I think?" he replied

I just nodded in mere acknowledgement. Don't get me wrong I applaud the ladies for what they accomplish in the ring each and every show. There's no doubt TNA has the best tag-team division this world has ever seen and the same goes for our Womens division. Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"That's it. The Knockouts" I spoke aloud. "You're brilliant Sabin!" I tapped him on the shoulder and I was off.

I was patrolling the hallways and ran into JB the Original JB… Jeremy Borash. He's a funny guy but today just wasn't the day for our normal chitchat we do. I waved him bye and carried on. Then I spotted her. Smiling and conversing with the stage-hand but anyone could see from afar that she wasn't interested at all, well everyone except _that _stage-hand. Being the kind, thoughtful guy I was, I went in for the save.

As I got closer, the more I was able to hear him blabbering on with his technical jargon and the importance of standing at this point yadda yadda yadda…

I easily asserted myself into the conversation.

"Hey hardcore country!" I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled and then smiled at the stagehand. "Hope I wasn't interrupting something now was I?" sounding as genuine as I could.

"Nope not at all" she said quite happily. The poor stagehand was snapped back to reality and realized he needed to leave.

"I better go… it was nice talking to you Mickie. Alex" he whimpered.

"Oh.. Don't go.." formalities had to be done but he had left already.

Mickie James was the newest asset to the KO's team and very well known for her work being a former diva at WWE. Mickie shifted out from under my arm.

I was embarrassed needless to say but managed to apologize. She looked grateful that I had stepped in but there is no messing around with Mickie James and she got straight to the point.

"Sooo.. uh what can I do for you Alex?" she asked

"Well, I just wanted to say hi personally and you know? Welcome you to TNA and just um… well I don't know how to put this really?" I said quite sheepishly. In fact I don't know how I convinced myself into doing this.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and blew out some air. For someone so little she sure knew how to make you look stupid.

"Just spit it out already, I don't have time for riddles in case you didn't know I have a match to prep for"

"Sorry… you used to work for WWE right?"

"Right. Look. I am loyal to this company. It'll take some time but I will prove to you guys that I'm here to stay for as long as TNA wants me too. " she said

I just smiled " That's good to know Mickie and I don't question your loyalty to TNA but that's not what I wanted to speak to you about." I said.

"Oh. Well what is it then?" she said quite bluntly.

"Do you still keep in contact with any colleagues over there?" I asked

"Yeah? But I'm not WWE's favourite person at the moment since I've jumped ship here. So if you're looking for a way in I'm sorry but I'm not much help" she said

I laughed. "No I'm not looking for a way in. I just wanted to know if you were friends with Maryse?" I asked.

"Maryse?" she looked at me a little stunned. "Well yeah we got along…Why?" she asked.

"I don't know… I was fortunate enough to run into her and well—"

"AND…you like her" she added nodding with a mocking smile.

"I didn't say that." I quickly replied

"You didn't have to… and it's understandable she's a nice girl once you get past the wall and she _is_ very easy on the eyes…" I nodded in agreement. "…But I think you'd get more out of Tara than me. They had a lot of matches together back in the day and hung out quite often after shows. Maybe even try Winter?"

"Thanks Mickie and have fun out there! " I yelled as she went darting off to get ready.

Speaking of getting ready. I need to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

Inside, I found it cute. Coming down to the Impact zone I wasn't expecting many fans to be overly excited to see us here but nevertheless there was more than I anticipated and us divas couldn't help but oblige and have small chitchat. I mean? It's as close as close could get, we didn't have the bodyguards around to keep overzealous fans away but thankfully we haven't had that sort of encounter yet.

The Whole WWE Divas Roster turned up. Melina, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, The Bella Twins, Michelle McCool, Layla, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Eve, Rosa Mendes and Gail Kim who was a former TNA Knockout herself. Thanks to her we were able to get right up to the front to witness all the action first hand.

There is a price however for being up front. There are no seats and so it meant that we would have to stay standing for the whole show. I'm just glad I decided to go for my leather Versace boots instead of my six-inch stilettos.

I turned around leaning my back against the railing. Gail came over and stood next to me.

"I'm going to go back stage to say hi to some old friends." She said looking for my approval.

"Yeah of course… go. Catch up with them" I laughed shaking my head.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Gooo.. Have fun" I said pushing her to go.

The Rest of us just leaned our arms over the rails waiting for the show to start. The crowd was enjoying our surprise visit to the taping. The whole 13 of us could have stolen the show with just our mere appearance.

While we had their attention, I thought I might as well have some fun with them and so with one arm on the rail I bent down and did my famous hair flick back winking to the crowd. They went nuts taking photos and of course being natural Divas at hearts we posed to the camera doing all sorts of things. The Other Divas followed hitting their signature stances as their own persona. Beth showing her power and flaming hands. Natalya established her presence with her wicked laugh. The Bellas doing their Bella booty shake. Eve and Kelly playing to the crowd and feeding off their energy. Alicia and her foxy strut she does O so well. Michelle and Layla or Laycool pulling out their tricks of synchronized moves. Melina and Rosa with their Spanish flare. The crowd loved it and I knew this was going to be a great night.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

The Knockouts were going on soon. It was a 8 woman tag. Mickie, The Beautiful People and Winter going up against Sarita and her newcomer cousin Rosita alongside Tara and the current Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne.

If their match ends up being anything like their crazy backstage brawl the other weeks ago then this was going to be a killer match.

I was almost ready, I was just adjusting my upper armband heading out of the locker room and then someone ran into me. Not looking at who it was and without thinking I snapped.

"Watch where you're goi-!… Gail? Is that you?" I said realizing that Gail Kim was the one who bumped into me. "Sorry…geez, What are you doing here?" I asked quickly helping her up.

"Nice to see you too Shelley. Uh we're all here actually." She replied a little breathless. It was understandable because I do tend to have that affect on people. Then it registered in my brain what she had just said.

"We?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Yeah 'We' why? Is there a problem?" she asked folding her arms

"Who's we? Please tell me Edge isn't here. You know I was joking when I said you guys should stop around here."

"Chill, you'll see when you get out there. I better let you get to it so I guess I'll see you soon" she gave me a quick wave and made her way back to the crowd.

I was kind of anxious now. I'm just praying to God that Edge isn't here. That would just send Sabin over the Edge... No Pun intended. Spanish music started blasted which meant that the Knockouts match would soon begin. I found Sabin all ready in his gear relaxed on the couch with his feet on the counter and his hands behind his head as if he was chilling on a beach.

"You gonna watch the match?" he asked

I shoved his feet off the table and sat down where his feet was and faced him.

"Motorcity Machine Guns Time bro… Besides we can catch the show in a few weeks time" I said tapping my fingers on the table.

"True, Soooo… wanna listen?"

I jumped on the couch.

"You know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

Gail made it back just in time. The Knockouts match was just starting. She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. Only to be returned with my smile and acknowledgement that I was happy that she was happy to reunite with old friends.

Spanish Mexican style music was playing, The ring announcer kindly letting us know what was about to go down.

Ring announcer – "The following contest is a T.N.A Knockouts Tag! Team! Match Up! Introducing first of all, making her way to the ring…. Saaaarrrriiiita!…"

The fiery brunette came out in red attire doing God knows what with her hips. Judging by the crowd's reaction to her. She's a 'bad-one'. However the ring announcer was not done and had someone else to introduce as well.

"… AND introducing her cousin Roooossssiita!" he said with much enthusiasm.

When she came out I was expecting a lot more to be quite honest. I mean? She was tiny, a little mini version of _this_ Sarita. They made their entrance into the ring. Shaking their hips until they spotted us. In particular, they spotted The Bella Twins and they just taunted them by calling them Losers and doing some salsa hip action or trying to. Brie and Nikki just laughed at them and once again showed everyone why J Lo has nothing on them… doing their famous Bella Booty Shake outdoing the Mexican duo. It was hopeless for Sarita and Rosita trying to top them as it just prompted the crowd to cheer for us more.

Suddenly there was a change in music and the ring announcer once again shedding some light on who was making their way down.

"Introducing their tag team partners they're the team of TARA! And The TNA Knockouts Champion of the World… MADISON! RAYNE!"

Out of the corner came a red motorcycle and on it was a familiar face. My old colleague and friend Victoria but is now known as 'Tara'. Also this 'Madison Rayne' who I think is their champion, the 'Queen' of their division. I don't know what would have gave me that idea… was it the tiara? Or maybe it was the sash? Talk about overdone much? She even made her way over queen-like waving to the crowd quite high and mighty. Too bad her people weren't as loyal as what she seemed to make it out in that estranged head of hers. Tara not losing her focus on the job at hand didn't pay us any attention and didn't lose any of her attitudes either making her familiar entrance into the ring standing on the bottom rope in order to propel her chest forward. Whilst at the same time, with her back towards us her partner Madison had sneaked only her top half through between the middle and top ropes leaving the bottom half on the outside for the cameras to get a great wide view of Tara slapping her ass. Taunting the crowd even more, they even did a little peck on the lips before she actually got inside the ring.

Us Divas could only laugh at these women in the ring. From what we had seen so far was hardly anything worth coming for. In fact it was like watching a pathetic imitation of us. Thankfully the music had changed and the handy ring announcer once again proving himself useful.

"And now introducing their opponents… Representing The Beeeeauuutiful People ANGELINA LOVE and VELVET SKY…"

Dumb and dumber came walking through Velvet or as I like to refer to her as Bad highlights came crawling underneath her partner's legs. I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress a laugh and Melina jokingly covering her eyes as it was sooo painful to watch. However the announcer was not finished and there was another person amongst the shadows of The Beautiful People.

"AND their Tag Team Partner WINTER!"

We were looking around trying to see who this Winter was but she was hidden from the childish antics Blondie and bad highlights were doing. As they were performing what seemed to be their 'norm' routine was disrupted as Winter also came crawling unexpectedly through Angelina's legs and almost causing Angelina to fall to the ground. It took me a moment to realize that Winter was our former Katie Lea Burchill. How I missed the British bomb but the damage she was causing the two bffs surely made those feelings vanish very quickly. Jealously proved to play its part with this duo and Velvet hastily pulling Angelina down the ramp rather quickly and then the two spotted us.

At first they glared at me but then they locked eyes down on Layla and Michelle who just laughed at them. They were in the midst of doing their signature entrance however it didn't take any effort at all to annoy them. Just turning up was all it took and Winter happily did the rest for us. Causing the rift to grow bigger between Angelina and Velvet, disrupting their 'rope straddle' entrance. Michelle glanced over at me and we just looked on with smug faces. Layla managed to grab one of the cameraman to film her pointing at the middle rope and with her other free hand blocking her nose indicating it stunk.

The music changed once again and for the final time as the beautiful people were up on the top turnbuckles playing to the crowd. Country Rock was playing and the crowd cheered loudly as this Knockout needed no introduction however the ring announcer did it anyway…

"Introducing their Tag Team Partner…MICKIE.. JAMES!"

As she came out energetic and bubbly as always… skipping merrily down the ramp, slapping fans hands and wild smile on her face. She spotted us instantly and pointed to us acknowledging our presence before swiftly sliding into the ring. She jumped up on the second turnbuckle, bending down and flipping her hair back and her arms spread wide showing the crowd some love. Then she quickly jumped down and joined her team who were having problems already as Velvet and Winter could not get along.

The Referee signalled the bell to ring to get the match underway… starting the match was the fiery brunette Sarita up against the run-her-mouth Blondie herself Angelina Love. They circled each other before locking up, Angelina seem to get the upper hand and going for a quick pin as she flipped Sarita down but only managed 1 as the blazing Mexican kicked out and was back on her feet in no time. Angelina went straight back on kill, hitting a series of forearms causing Sarita to back her way into a corner. Looking to capitalize, Angelina went to Irish whip Sarita into the corner however was reversed and instead sent flying into the corner. Sarita charged for Angelina like a Spanish bull takes to a red flag but was abruptly stopped as Angelina in the last minute dodged her attack. With her legs wrapped around Sarita's head, Angelina was looking for a hurricanrana however gets dumped onto the apron. Sarita goes to hit a forearm to Angelina's face but gets countered as Angelina nails her with one of her own before climbing up to the top of the turnbuckle and hitting a flying crossbody. Her teammates look on and cheer for her as well as the crowd themselves. Michelle came over to me, she looked determined.

"She's good." she said in a bitter calm tone.

Looking on, I nodded. "When the time is right. We'll make our point."

A devilish smirk slowly made it's way across Michelle's lips.

Timing was everything and all we needed was the right moment. The right window of opportunity.

Sarita stumbling to her feet calls the attention of the referee. Angelina goes to run the ropes however with the referee's back turned the mini Mexican Rosita decides to help her teammate out and trips Angelina from the outside. Velvet and Winter try to get in the ring and stop the antics by the other team but is forced to get back Still, with the referee's attention elsewhere the little firecracker then drags Angelina out onto the floor by her hair stomping all over her then quickly returning to her place next to Tara who acts as if she had seen nothing. Sarita finally jumps outside to capitalize on heavily wounded Angelina who cradles her left leg; the Mexican knockout pulls Angelina up by the hair and sends her hurdling towards our barricade. We took a couple of steps back with our hands raised as she hit the bars with full force.

I looked over to Michelle and we both were on the same wavelength.

We ran forward, both of us grabbing fists full of blonde hair and pulling her head back over the railing. She kicked, punched, and yelled doing everything she could to get out of our grasp. We let go and she collapsed on the ground. Michelle and I just laughed at her. Velvet's badmouthing shrieks weren't gone unnoticed nor the look on her face it was priceless, she was furious but little did she know that was a tiny taste and we were just getting started.

Sarita rolled her back in and tags in Rosita and they quickly go to work. Rosita cracks Angelina in the face with a hard forearm, then with a little bit of team work Sarita picks her up on her shoulders and drops Rosita onto the almost lifeless Angelina. They only manage a 2 count, as Angelina was able to just kick out. Rosita tags Sarita back in and they work Angelina over in the corner. The feisty Mexican grabs Angelina and sends her flying face first into the mat. Sarita makes the climb to the top turnbuckle. Perched up top and waiting, a weak Angelina manages to get up on her feet as she turns to around

Sarita tries a crossbody, but Angelina catches her and hits a front power slam then makes the hot tag to Velvet.

The match was nearing an end and it was time. I jumped over the barricade and the other divas followed. Their guards came to try and stop us but going toe to toe with The Glamazon can stop anyone in their tracks especially men. We surrounded the ring and instead of wrestling the match, Velvet turned her attention on us and was screaming at the top of her lungs with her high-pitched voice.

"What the hell do you want! Get out of here you skanks! I'm-"

Our distraction allowed Sarita to nail Velvet from behind. Sarita tagged in Rosita who hit Velvet with a moonsault from the top turnbuckle to get the win.

All Knockouts went into the ring. With the match over they put their disagreements and problems aside because they knew they were in for a fight.

I cautiously slid into the ring along with Laycool, Beth, Natalya and Melina. The others stayed outside just as planned to keep watch. As we got up, Rayne was quick to get in my face. The Bodyguards came rushing in however Madison was quick to get them to ease down. She ushers one of the techs to bring her a mic.

"No.. it's alright security, we got this!" she said eying us up and down. "Everybody! Please give a warm welcome to the Worst Women Wrestlers in the World!" she laughed maniacally.

I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"On behalf of myself.. The Queen of the Knockouts Division.. and of course the Knockouts, We Hope you've enjoyed the show, it's clear that you need all the help you can get and well We do have the best Womens Division here in TNA.. Right Ladies?" Madison spoke looking to her Knockouts who were nodding in agreement.

"Now—" I snatched the mic off of Madison before I could hear her whiny little voice speak any longer…

"Maryse Ouellet, The Champion of OUR Division, You're sorely mistaken as to why we are here little Madison… If we wanted any help, we wouldn't have come to a rundown Second rate company like TNA…"

The Crowd booed and the expressions on the Knockouts faces were fuming with rage. I looked to Laycool who had smirks across their faces. Everything was going according to plan.

Madison started yelling with her high pitch voice, it was as annoying as Velvet's if not worse. I blocked my ears and waited for her to stop and continued.

"You should be glad we are even here, in fact thanking us because just our mere presence will give you your highest rated show yet, not that its even hard to beat your top rating." I laughed. "But Listen, we came to do exactly what YOUR show States… Impact." The Knockouts looked all confused and with that we threw down.

Laycool tackled The Beautiful People and it turned into the biggest brawl. I got the upper hand on their precious little champion, hitting her with some forearms to eventually get her into the corner. I saw that the fight started spilling out the ring, divas and knockouts flying everywhere. I kicked Madison in the gut once more before sending her face first into the mat. Everybody was outside the ring except for both Madison and I. A Devilish Grin came across my face, I slowly walked around her, taunting her and then Michelle slid in their pathetic title for the ultimate humiliation. I grabbed her belt and laughed, I laid it across the floor in the middle of the ring. I picked up a dazed, confused Madison Rayne by the jaw then swung her around and she fell victim to the ultimate French kiss to her own championship. A Plan well executed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

Chris and I were still chilling listening to music until Velvet came busting through the room.

"Arrrrgh! I can't believe those bitches!… oooh they wait… this Bull Shit right here!"

Chris went to console his 'lady friend'; I don't know why he insists on looking for a girl, to me, Velvet is like the guy version of him trapped in a smoking hot body. He should just go out with the girl already.. Matter of fact, marry her and go live in a forest or something.

"What happened?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"Didn't you see what happened out there? Those WWE Whores paid a little visit and initiated an all out assault on us!"

"WHAT!" both Chris and I said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a beer!" I quickly said to Chris. Probably not the right time but he would have done it if I didn't. Maybe not but that wasn't the point.

"That stupid blonde French girl has another thing coming! I mean? Who the hell does she think she is? Forget trashing the show but messing with OUR Division, She's in for a world of pain I guarantee it!"

"French girl?" I muttered under my breath… I realized what Gail meant. She was referring to her and the WWE Divas which means that Maryse was.. Maybe _is_ still here.

I stood up and told Chris that I'd be back in time for the show; I just had a little errand to run that was urgent. I ran out to the back into the parking lot area and there she was. I yelled out to her but she couldn't hear me. Then I yelled out even louder and managed to get her attention that time.

She looked at her friend and waved her to go on. Just as beautiful as ever, her hair cascading down her beyond gorgeous body by the time I caught up to her I was more out of breath.

"What the hell was that? Back there?" I asked

She looked at me with a confused face.

"What was the meaning behind it?" I questioned

"Maybe you should watch the show" she taunted with a devilish smirk before rolling her eyes and turning to leave.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face me and there it was, A little glimpse of vulnerability in the Mighty Maryse, her exotic hazel eyes giving everything away. She jerked her arm away from me and pointed to the Studio.

"That! What Happen out there! That's EXACTLY Why we can Never Be. So Stop these little games, your sooooo…arrgh!" she yelled

I smiled to myself. She didn't come to prove a point about their Womens division that was her excuse to see me.

"Maryse, you came to me not the other way round" I said with a smirk

She had a confused expression on her face, which then transitioned into defiant look.

"That may be so But!…but—"

"But get over here" I cut her off and pulled her into a kiss.

Her lips were so soft and pliable, to my amazement she didn't fight it in fact she deepened the kiss and rested her hands on my chest. It was amazing; I bet she could feel my heart racing. I felt the slender curves of her body, my hands resting at her waist as our tongues melted together until we both broke away to catch our breath. I smiled, leaning in to kiss her again but she pushed me away.

"This is a mistake… I, I Have to go" she said in a hushed tone and walked away quickly to her car without looking back.

… TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Kharma

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - If there is any mistakes, I do apologize... I just really wanted to get this chapter done so you guys could read ;) Chapter 5 and 6 kinda go hand in hand... but just to give you a little hint on what's in Chapter 6... well just read this chapter first ay? I'll tell you at the end. **[ A/N nothing has changed from before... i just really had to fix the MASSIVE MISTAKES]**  
><em>

**Chapter 5 - Kharma**

**[Maryse POV]**

I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would have to suffer the business end of consequences for interrupting TNA and indeed Stephanie McMahon flew over straight away without any hesitation. All us Divas were awaiting her presence anxiously, I couldn't help but feel guilty, it was my idea and I didn't want the other girls to be punished.

Stephanie walked in, not making any attempt of giving away the fact that she was mad. She took a seat behind the desk and lumped a whole lot of papers on top of it.

"Now you all understand that my father usually deals with these situations but because the Divas Division deals directly with me and with me only, I have to deal with the mess you all pulled the other day!" She yelled.

I looked to all the other divas and couldn't stand them taking the fall with me.

"With all due respect Stephanie-" I tried to speak but was cut off.

"With All DUE RESPECT MARYSE, I'M NOT FINISHED!… Did you think for a second that this was going to go UNNOTICED? "

We all shifted awkwardly and remained silent.

"You Miss Maryse, You are the Divas Champion because I allowed you to be, Don't think that I can't just easily Vacate that Title and it becomes a whole lot less sexy just like that!" She said snapping her fingers.

"Do you have any idea what kind of stunt you pulled? It was on the News, Internet… Everywhere! This is unwanted attention that the WWE does not Need."

She slammed her hand on the lump of papers.

"Here are all your contracts and I have the Power to FIRE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU… IN FACT…"

I closed my eyes waiting for the 2 most deadly words to pop out of Stephanie McMahon's mouth but instead I heard something else.

"I'm Not… Replacing you lot is out of the question and despite your impromptu visit to the Impact Zone, The little Cross Brand action proved to benefit both TNA and The WWE. So lucky for you ladies they haven't decided to charge you"

A sense of relief came across all us divas, especially me.

"Believe me ladies, do not cross me again because you won't be so lucky. Now Leave before I change my mind"

We all rushed out and hugged each other. I felt really bad still, I could have gotten all of us fired. I needed to set this straight.

"Hey, Look… I'm really sorry for dragging you guys into this; the last thing I would want is to cost you your jobs. I promise to make it up to you guys"

"How?" The Bellas asked at the same time whilst everyone else looking on with intrigue.

"I'm going to throw you guys a party after the live show, A WWE Divas Celebration Party, to congratulate you on all your hard work this year and for backing me even when times got tough and for being the best friends and colleagues I could ever possibly have"

They all looked at each other with disapproval expressions.

"Access to anything in your wardrobe in LA and you're forgiven" Michelle laughed before giving me a hug.

"Honestly Maryse, we don't regret anything and I'm glad we finally took it to those TNA Knockouts, now they know not to mess with us" Beth said

"Agreed here" Natalya added.

"Now let's just agree to put all this TNA mess behind us and move on?" Kelly suggested

All the divas nodded in agreement.

"Maryse?" Kelly asked. "Gone? Dusted? Finito? C'est Fini non?" she persisted

"Yeah, done" I reluctantly agreed. He was an exceptionally good kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

"What the hell is up with you? You've been insanely happy since the show and to be quite frank, I can't room with you anymore if you're going to stay like this" Sabin said flicking through the channels on TV.

I was in a cliché, floating on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring me down.

"Sabin, I think I'm in love." I said in a dreamy voice.

He threw a pillow at my head and it was right on target but it didn't phase me, like I said nothing was going to drag me off this cloud anytime soon.

"Well? At least tell me who the girl is! No, no wait! It's Karen again isn't it? I already told you that she's out of your league and is it me or did she just get a whole lot more catty since she's been with Jarrett?"

I couldn't suppress the grin that came across my face when Sabin mentioned Karen. It was true that I used to carry a torch for her but that flame blew out a long, long time ago.

"She's better than Karen, better than any woman you could ever think of." I stated quite proudly.

I would have told Sabin that the girl whom I am intoxicated with by her beauty is none other than Maryse but then he would turn into The Incredible Hulk on me and I wanted to fantasize about her more so I thought it was best to keep it from him a little longer. However I didn't want to let this day go to complete waste, I needed to do a little more research so when the opportunity came that a few Knockouts, in particular Winter and Tara were going to the gym for a work out. You bet I was going to be there.

Sabin didn't need to be persuaded in any way to come to the gym. He is a health freak, the guy couldn't even have a potato chip without gagging in trying to keep it down.

When we got to the gym, Sabin left straight away to go converse with Velvet Sky. Typical, I did have a one on one drill it through your thickheaded skull session with him in regards to this and now he's turning up the charm to maximum right off the bat. I shook my head and then came across the view of the dark sorceress knockout I was looking for… No not Sarita I'm talking about Winter.

I casually made my way across the room, as I normally do and hopped on the treadmill beside her. I glanced over machine to see what speed she was running, a light jog pace at that. I matched her speed and now to break what seems impenetrable and of course No pun intended… Winter ice.

"Hi Winter, So uh… nice match the other day. Real good match." I said without any eye contact whatsoever.

"If you recall losing and then being beaten by your sworn enemy good. I question everything that will come out of your mouth little pistol" she calmly said with a hint of bitterness alongside that thick British accent.

If she spoke with an American accent, I would have been highly offended but it wasn't and the words just rolled off the tongue a little differently. I couldn't hold it against her, the knockouts got the rough end of the stick but they did as Maryse predicted got the highest rated segment of the show and gave TNA our highest rating ever.

I remained silent for a while, continued running at a slow pace staring at the wall. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Mickie James warned me about you" Winter responded.

"What's so threatening about me?" I replied

"Everything." She answered quite simply.

"I'm not that intimidating" I said with a cheeky grin.

"That's what you perceive. You are a _dangerous_ person to be around" her voice droned on the word 'dangerous'

"That's not entirely true" I said trying to convince her.

"Deny it all you want Alex but you'll come to realize what havoc you started. You have no idea what you've brought upon _mon amie_" she laughed as she disappeared off the treadmill and out of sight.

I jumped off the treadmill, I didn't break much of a sweat but I felt that was a huge complete waste of time. All I got was riddles that didn't help at all; I thought it was best to try my luck with someone who doesn't talk with riddles and that was Tara lifting some weights.

I walked on over and picked up a few dumbbells myself and started lifting.

"Tara" I nodded over acknowledging her.

"Hmph" she replied glancing back at me then continuing to work her right arm.

"So, that was some carnage last Impact but on the bright side, You knockouts got the highest rated segment of the show!" I smiled but I felt my tone didn't scream genuine instead screamed sarcasm of which I am very good at dishing out.

"Be careful about the next words that come out of your mouth"

"I didn't mean—never mind." I tried to weasel in Maryse in the topic but it was proving to be difficult. However, when there is a will there is a way…

"So do you miss anybody from the WWE? You must have made some friends?"

I watched Tara's expression change ever so slightly and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm just having a chat" I replied going into my fourth repetition of my left arm.

"I'm crazy. I'm not stupid."

"Do you ever miss them? Working with those people who paid 'a visit' so to speak?"

"I guess…" she spoke, working on her other arm now. "There was nothing wrong with the people, just the respect to the division"

I nodded listening on and putting the weights down and just sitting and watching her continue

"Were you friends with some of the girls that came yesterday?"

"I still am. Even with the ringleader of them all. I'm not going to hold it against them like Velvet over there. They brought it among the company by stepping to her face at the airport"

I loosely agreed with Tara.

"Siding with the rivals are we?" I kidded but Tara wasn't going to let me have it.

She shot me a look. The look you get from people when you just said something either really stupid OR did something really stupid.

"Professionalism Shelley. The moment when we start bringing work to play means nothing but a catatonic clinic. So as I stand, retaliation was given and Velvet still stands to learn her lesson."

She made a good point and despite the fact that 'catatonic' was used in the wrong context because it means a zombie-like absent minded state of shock… but never mind I was finding myself interested in what Tara was saying, I really wanted to get down to the point of the whole reason why I dragged myself into this conversation. Maryse.

"Talk more about the Maryse, I find her incredibly interesting" I couldn't help saying with smirk

"She's- Wait. How'd you know her name was Maryse? And why do you seem amused?" she questioned looking very intently on what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"I uh- Sabin watches WWE, even ask him" I said hoping she would buy it, even though it was true.

"It was You!" she exclaimed dropping the dumbbell on my foot and watching me scrutinize in pain. Dare I say, it was very agonizing and she was pumping at least 10 pounds because I could tell by the crushing impact.

Sabin came rushing over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking back n forth between myself clutching my foot and Tara shaking her head.

Fortunately, lying to Sabin comes easier than trying to sugar coat the truth with the Knockouts and despite being in a lot of pain, I was able to speak before Tara could blurt out anything.

"I stole- her spider" I said through clenched teeth.

I looked at Tara hoping she would catch my drift and go along with it.

"Buzz off Sabin, it's got nothing to do with you and what the hell are you looking at Velvet? I would have stomped a mud hole in your ass if the measly WWE rookie didn't get to you first."

"Really? Really?" was all I could hear from Velvet.

The pain eased a little, but it still hurt.

I managed to hobble to a bench and sit down. I told Sabin to go get me some ice and to take Velvet a long with her so I could 'apologize for taking Tara's spider'. They both reluctantly left and I could speak again with Tara in private.

"If you're expecting an apology forget it Shelley, Like Velvet and Angelina, you brought this on the company. You shouldn't associate yourself with them"

"I'm not. It's just her I want and she wants this as much as I do even if she won't admit it"

"No, you and I both know it doesn't work that way. Hello? Look what it's started? There are serious repercussions for invading another show! You're lucky she didn't get fired! You need to end this now"

"It's not that I can't. It's that I won't. I'm sorry"

Tara shook her head and looked at me with disapproval.

"Just so you know, you just signed her death certificate. It's a shame to be cut down in your prime"

I watched her walk away.

I thought she was being a bit extreme when Tara mentioned death certificate but it's not like it'd be the end of her she hasn't been fired and she's still champ and apart from Tara, Mickie James and Winter no-one else knows about my interest with Maryse and I'm still tag champ with Sabin. How could it get any worse besides my sore foot? Speaking of which, where the hell is Sabin and his lady friend with that Ice!

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

I couldn't understand why I couldn't just leave that Alex Shelley in the dust, forget about him and just move on. But you know how it works, the more you want to forget, the more it plays on your mind and it… _he_ was on repeat like an old vinyl. I just couldn't grasp it. What was different about him? What makes him so damn hard to forget? I just kept getting frustrated over it that I lost track of time entranced in my own thoughts. I was suppose to catch up with Gail Kim at her hotel room twenty minutes ago. I sent her a txt letting her know I was still coming.

I knocked on her door and waited patiently. She opened the door arms folded with a serious look on her face.

"You're late." She said

"I know BUT in my defense I'm blonde and I tend to zone out"

"Hmm.." she agreed "I guess you can come in"

I walked in and sat at the kitchen bench. I watched her pull a couple of wine glasses out of the cabinet and popped a bottle of champagne. She poured us each a glass and we took a sip.

"I think you're spending waaay too much time with Kelly at her place"

"That is a possibility?" I shrugged my shoulders. "So I got Music, Catering, Venue,- " I started though Gail was quick to interrupt me.

"Look, I know you Maryse and you're telling me that you ordered a girls night in just to talk over the party you're suppose to throw for me?"

"For the Divas"

"Whatever, my point is… There's something you're not telling me, telling the rest of us"

Gail Kim is a good friend and her intentions are always good and she's just looking out for the best of us but still, I found it hard to mention this to anyone but maybe she can sympathize.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I know they were your friends." I

"Maryse, it's okay. Seriously, they would have done the same thing to us had they got the chance and even then I wouldn't hold it against them. The Companies need each other, WWE needs TNA and TNA needs WWE."

Gail made me see my situation with Alex in a different light. I smiled thinking to myself of him and his silly antics on the plane.

"Why are you smiling?" Gail teased.

"It's this guy I met."

"Ooooh Maryse, I knew it!" she said getting excited.

"BUT He's soooo annoying but I don't know? He's kinda cute"

"Has he kissed you yet?" she eagerly asked.

I bit my lower lip smiling and nodded my head and she leaped in excitement.

"Gosh! I didn't think you'd move on from Mike but look where you are? You're the Divas Champion, led a successful invasion AND met a guy… So who is he?"

"You know him" I simply replied.

"Ted? Oh no.. is it Ted? That's sooo Clichéd, superstar and ex manager"

I shook my head. "No it's not Ted"

"Uhhh… Jack? Justin? Adam? Phil? You're not making this any easier for me here"

"Alex.."

"ALEX.. A-RY RILEY! YOU KISSED ALEX RILEY!"

"Alex. Shelley." I corrected and I saw her expression change. "..and he kissed me" I corrected again.

"Wow, I have to be honest with you. I really and I mean REALLY wasn't expecting him out of the thousands and thousands of Alex's in the world. When did this happen?"

"Does it matter? I-I don't know what to do for once". So unnerved, I finished the rest of the wine in my glass in one swift swallow.

Gail took the glass away from me.

"Doesn't mean you have to drink yourself silly" she said putting the bottle of wine back into the mini fridge.

"I feel like I don't have to tell you this Maryse but at the end of the day, I don't see how it's not going to affect other people. It's dangerous."

"But what happened to WWE needs TNA and TNA needs WWE?"

"You're a smart girl Maryse, smart with killer looks to match. You'll have no problem finding another guy"

She patted me on the shoulder. I guess that was the end of that. I mean my head was telling me from day one that it would never work, my gut was telling me it wasn't going to work and my heart?…

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

"I'm sorry, but you won't be competing for a few days. Your foot needs to heal."

I looked on in the most disapproving way. It's hard, what is a wrestler going to do for a few days? I may be a little lazier than Chris but I like to move, I can't stay in one spot and besides I don't know how long this WWE tour is going to go on for So?

"I don't understand, I thought it was just some bruising?" I questioned.

"Well, yes but should you compete or even train you'd risk exploiting that injury and what was suppose to be a few days of rest turns into 13 weeks out of action."

"Okay, I get the picture doc but you know me. A busy Alex is a happy Alex"

"I'll see you in 3 days."

I took the slip he handed to me just in case I needed any more meds but I doubt it. I may be sore but I'm not down for the count. I stepped out of the doctor's office only to be greeted by Chris Sabin getting all smitten with Velvet. I'm not jealous, I am more frustrated that he can get his girl and be all out in the open and I can't. Life can be so cruel sometimes.

"Alright you two, break it up… I'm on rest for 3 days so you may have to do some solo work brother or 'crash' The Beautiful People's match up?"

Chris had his eager face on but Velvet wasn't going to have it.

"No! Absolutely not! We don't need you so… I guess it's just hitting the couch for you two" she smirked

Chris threw his puppy dogface on and Velvet was doing a good job for a while but it was only a matter of time before she couldn't resist.

"Alright, Alright! Fine! You can commentate with Taz or something? Do one of you two have like a life threatening disease or can we get out of here?"

She took the lead and went on ahead of us. Sabin and I looked at each other. We were both on the same wavelength.

"You hate to see her go…" I said

"..,But I love to watch her leave" Sabin finished off.

We both headed back to the car to make our way back to the hotel so I can rest up.

Sabin and Velvet got called to a Spin Cycle segment with JB, which meant I was all by myself back at the hotel room. My mind wondered to the moments I was with Maryse on the plane, drawing a self portrait of her and how she tore it up to get a reaction. I smiled thinking of her beauty and no matter what I keep drawing the conclusion that her and I…

It. Just. Feels. Right.

My Cell started to ring and I hobbled over to the side table to grab it. I took one glance at the caller ID and answered it.

"Gail! Fancy hearing from you again, what can I do for you?"

"Interesting you say that Shelley"

She sounded serious.

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because you know exactly what I want you to do"

Stay away from Maryse. It's what everybody saying, it's pointless just like fortunetellers.

"Gail, this is sounding particularly dirty… you know that I only like-"

"Quit the BS.." she said cutting me off "… I know you're not going to do it for WWE but maybe for TNA. This little love game you got going on, it needs to stop. What happened at Impact was a pre-show of how this can spiral out of control"

"Gee Gail, I really appreciate your suggestion but-"

"No Buts Alex! You end this tomorrow night, The Black Cerise at 10pm"

The line goes dead but my heart starts to race. Finally some good karma was coming my way.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

Tonight is my tag match with Melina against Kelly Kelly and Eve. I get asked so many questions about what I do when I get nervous. The thing is, I simply don't. The transition from Smackdown to Raw was more or less smooth. On air or not, being the Top Diva in both Raw and Smackdown comes naturally, because I am.

I waited with my bags downstairs in Kelly's house.

"Kelly! We're going to be late! You know how much I don't like being late!" I shouted

She came downstairs with that smile everybody dies for, I just laugh and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, It's just nice to sleep in your own bed for once you know?" she said

"Yes, I can imagine but the longer I wait, the more tempting the idea of stealing your car sounds" I smiled as nicely as possible.

She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon on then Miss Divas Champion. You know I'm going to take that title away from you one day." She taunted

We walked out her front door.

"I'd love to see you try… again," I laughed.

She shook her head and opened the boot of her car. We threw our bags inside and I hopped in the front. Kelly sped out of her driveway and we were off.

I held to the side of the door. I looked at Kelly in disbelief.

"What?.. Live a little Maryse!" she laughed and then turned up the radio.

What is it with divas and turning their music up so loud that your brain might explode? I turned it back down to a reasonable level.

"Save it for the party tonight okay?" I said

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot… could I borrow your white dress?"

It may seem like I really loathe Kelly Kelly but I really don't, she is a lovely girl and I adore her but I know it sounds bad but my clothes mean a little bit that much more. On the other hand a promise is a promise.

"You can borrow whatever you like remember?" I reminded her.

"I know" she laughed. "I just wanted you to say it again" she said looking at me, her trademark smile creeps across her face again.

"JUST DRIVE" I said shaking my head.

I couldn't wait for our match tonight. What the Divas did to the Knockouts division made the world realize we can play with the big cats. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself at that moment when….

"HERE!" Kelly interrupted.

I looked confused.

"This isn't the arena Kelly? This is a Kmart Store?"

"I knew I forgot something! We're doing an autograph session today with Gail, you better get your Championship Belt" she giggled.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

Time wasn't going fast enough, I just wanted the night to roll around as quickly as possible. Tonight was the night I was going to get Maryse to realize that she can't keep pushing me away. There is a connection there and whether she likes it to admit it or not, I know she's digging it as much as I am.

My foot wasn't being a pain as before but then again, I am trying to convince myself that it's all in my head. Mind over matter. If I don't mind then it doesn't matter. AND it doesn't! I swear if you have an exquisite amazing blonde on your mind, nothing would matter to you.

"You're doing that face again" Sabin called out.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him

"It's a better face than…" I gasped and had my hands over my mouth trying to look scared.

Imitating Sabin's expression when JB and the rest of the crew pranked him with a fake cobra at yesterday's spin cycle. It was an amazing moment captured by the TNA camera crew… You know I had a major influence on them during my paparazzi days?

Sabin just muttered to himself.

"Uh huh.. Yeah that's what I thought" I called out…

Sabin jumped over the couch and landed next to me. He placed his feet up on the couch and rested his hands behind his head.

"I say tonight, let's hit the town… get you a girl" he said

I laughed. A lot. Probably a lot longer than I should have. By the time I was able to contain myself, Sabin wasn't amused at all.

"I think I'll pass. How about we just do what you normally do on a Monday Night. Watch this wretched show WWE and mock the losers and toast a good beer"

Sabin didn't have to think long. He was in.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

We finished the signing quite a while ago and were eating lunch at a nearby café.

"That was fun, you gotta love the fans right?" Kelly sparked.

It's always fun, especially when I get those fans who really despise me because of how I am on screen. It means I'm doing my job right and is an everlasting reminder of why I hold the Divas Championship. I'm that good.

"Helloooo? Earth to Maryse?"

"She's gawking at her belt again, she's day dreaming about how great she is"

I rolled my eyes looking back at Kelly and Gail.

"We better get to the arena and start getting ready." I said.

They huffed.

"You're probably right. Let's go...we'll see you at the arena Gail?" Kelly said

"Maybe, Might go shopping instead cause I've got nothing to wear tonight" Gail said taking a glance at her watch.

"Borrow!- Mhmmmm!"

I covered Kelly's mouth knowing all to well what the rest of the sentence was going to be

"YOU Have Fun Shopping! See you tonight" I rushed getting up whilst simultaneously dragging Kelly back to the car.

When I let my hand go, Kelly just laughed. She knew I wouldn't let her finish that sentence. We both got in the car and headed to the arena.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back, everybody seemed very busy. More busy than normal and call me crazy but a Raw Show was never ever as hectic as the events that were happening when Kelly and I walked in.<p>

We looked at each other and muttered at the same time

"McMahon"

We dropped by the Womens Locker Room. I pick out my new white attire that the costume designers had made me. I hold it up high in the air taking a closer look at the detail.

"Oooh, that's pretty is that what you're wearing?"

I turned around to see it was my tag team partner for tonight, Melina. I gave her the standard French greeting. Kissing both cheeks.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders. "When the time comes closer, I'll decide. It's a toss up with All Black and the new one, black/silver leopard print."

"hmm.. okay" my words trailing off as I notice a massive black sports bag on the bench.

"Who's is that?" I asked.

Kelly took a moment from looking through her stuff to notice the bag as well. She shrugged her shoulders as well as Melina.

"Could be Eve's?" she suggested but I shook my head.

"It can't be" I said

"She's Right Melina, Eve's the lightest packer I know and that's definitely not hers" Kelly said.

"Don't sweat it Maryse, one of the stage hands must have put it there until they get some one else to help carry it off somewhere." Melina affirmed.

"Yeah… you're probably right" I said forgetting it ever came into my thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

Hours went passed, we manage to watch 2 movies, go 20 rounds or was it 22? Never mind.. We played Street Fighter 4 A LOT and now out of boredom we were playing Would you rather.

"James Storm or Robert Roode?" I asked

Sabin cringed. I was surprised; to me it was the easiest one ever.

"Neither!" he said in disgust.

"No, no.. you know the rules, you must answer every question and no chickening out" I said with a grin on my face.

He lets out a sigh before answering "Storm"

"Really?" I replied

"He gives me free beer! _You'd_ go with Robert Roode for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised, he's got some pretty good investments in the stock market, I'd be looked after well" I said with good reason.

He nodded. "Fair enough, Blondes or Brunettes?"

"Blondes" I simply replied. Whatever hair colour Maryse had I would have answered. A total no brainer.

"Yeeeeah, well at least I don't have to worry about that dilemma… I get to enjoy the best of both worlds" he smirks in reference to Velvet.

I shrugged my shoulders… "A drinking contest… ODB or James Storm?"

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"ODB for sure!" Sabin said

"Damn Straight!…." I sighed, "When does this show start?" I asked

"It'd be on soon, I hope you don't mind but uh Velvet's coming over" he said.

"That's why you've been cleaning up the place… Nah it's cool, I'm going to duck out after the show anyway, catch up with some old mates of mine," I said.

Technically I was telling the truth? Gail is an old mate but I could tell in his face that he wanted to keep prodding at the subject, where I was going, who was I going to be with, what I was going to be doing but he kept his mouth closed.

There's a knock at the door. I look over and Sabin is already there to answer it. He opens it.

"Holler!" she beams.

"Hey Vel, come on in" he tells her.

She kisses him on the cheek. Sabin puts on one of those faces like he's scored. I shake my head.

"I brought a six pack because tonight is a very special episode of Raw" she said with a devilish hint to her tone.

"Really?" Sabin asks taking a step closer to Velvet.

"Yeah" she says, their lips inches away but it was all a tease as she grabs a can and plops herself on the couch.

I laugh… "smooth"

She holds up her can to me as a 'cheers' before opening it and taking a sip.

"Alright" Sabin moans.

He reclaims his spot next to me and puts his feet up on the table.

"It's On"

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

"And we're on air people!" the stagehand yelled.

I was very much ready, My new attire looked fabulous against my trademark black coat all I had to do was readjust the covers over my kneepads to hide them and I was done. I grab my belt and made my way over to the front. I saw Melina and Eve in the distance talking with Stephanie McMahon.

I approached them cautiously to see what was going on.

"Ah Maryse, I'm glad you're here. Saves me from having to find you"

"Hi Stephanie" I said.

"Kelly has already been made aware. There has been a major change to your match."

"What change?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Instead of competing in a tag match, it's going to be a singles match between you and Kelly Kelly, I'm sorry Melina and Eve but it's just how it goes. I truly am sorry"

I felt really bad for them but this happens all the time. Some days you compete and other days you don't, think of it as a night off? They leave so that Stephanie and I can speak alone.

"Before you leave Maryse, since the match has been cut from four divas to only two tonight, so has the time for your match… a 5 minute time limit"

I was in disbelief, 5 minutes is barely enough time to do anything, it takes us like a minute to get down to the ring so in actual fact realistically we only have 3 minutes. Great.

"This is another warning Maryse, don't break the rules" she said sternly before walking away.

I met up with Kelly Kelly, looking at the monitor screen. I tap her on her arm.

"Hey!"

"Hey" she smiled "You ready?" she asked

I nodded.

"Too bad about not having our tag match huh? I was really looking forward to it. Ah well… At least we have that party to look forward to right?"

"Exactly… let's hurry up and get this over with" I said

The commercials must have finished as Kelly's music hit.

"I'll see you out there" she said before running through the black curtain.

I looked on the monitor screen. Kelly looked like a true Barbie, Short Pink Top, Pink and White shorts matching with her white boots. She drew an illicit response from the crowd cheering for her immensely.

Then it was my turn. My music hit and it was time to go through the curtain.

As I came through the curtain, I had my arrogant grin on my face as the crowd bood me as I was walking down the ramp.

"And Her Opponent, making her way to the ring from Montreal Quebec Canada... She is Your DIVAS CHAMPION….MAAAARYSE!"

I did my signature 'talk-to-the-hand' gesture and their negative remarks continue to get louder. I get into the ring and flip my hair back, raising the Championship Belt, I wink at the crowd before turning around.

I take off my coat and hand it over to Lillian on the outside along with my belt and I turn my attention back on Kelly. She looked set but I was more prepared that's for sure.

The referee signals for the bell and our Divas match is underway. To starts things off, I taunt my blonde friend and redo my hair flick to show how great I am. Kelly just laughs and poorly imitates my hair flick. It was like a hot mess but nevertheless makes me mad. I charge at her fast and we finally lock up but I get the upper hand and send Kelly to the ropes. I flicked my hair and the crowd continued to embrace me with their extreme hate. I follow it up by chocking her, placing my knee at the back of her neck. Her scream extends beyond the Arena, she was lucky that I was able to hear the referee count to 2 and I let go. The referee says I have to keep off the ropes. I roll my eyes at him and come back to Kelly Kelly, grabbing a fist full of hair and dragging her to the center of the ring. I repeatedly start slamming her face into the mat, but before I can continue her assault, I hear a torturous laughter followed by eerie rock music. I looked around the arena and then my eyes focused up towards the entrance ramp and my eyes couldn't mistake the name I saw on the titantron. **Kharma. **A _Beast_ was making her way to the ring and she didn't look happy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

I couldn't believe it. It was Awesome Kong, well.. Renamed Kharma now. Velvet and Sabin were in hysterics.

"Oooh, look who's in trouble now SKANK!" Velvet yelled at the TV.

Her remark made me sick and it took a lot to refrain myself from shouting at her.

Kharma slowly made her way to the ring, Maryse's opponent slowly starts to recover and retreats over into the corner, frozen in fear. I was now worried more than ever for Maryse as Kharma enters the ring and looks back and forth between Maryse who was standing and the other blonde diva in the corner. They didn't know what they were in for, Kharma wasn't just any old female competitor… this is somebody who thrives to see others in pain.

"Did you set this Up?" I questioned

Velvet looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Did YOU SET THIS UP?" I snapped.

"Well, Yeah?" she admitted.

"Fuck!" I muttered. "Tara was right! You're an immature little piece of work " I said shaking my head at her which I'm sure drew mixed reactions from both Sabin and Velvet but I couldn't care any less and my attention was focused back at the TV.

My intention was never to insult Velvet but I was pissed.

It looked like Kharma was about to charge at the one in the corner but instead changes last minute and she charges at Maryse! No second-guessing as to what was going to happen next. Kharma levels her with a massive Implant Buster! Kharma makes her way back up the ramp, leaving Maryse a crumpled heap and the other one in the corner an emotional wreck.

That was it! I couldn't hang around any longer… I had to go see her. I had to go see if she was alright. I grabbed the keys and my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sabin asked.

"To see my old mates" I spat

"You're not suppose to be driving!" Velvet whined

"You're not suppose to be an idiot but you don't see me complaining?" I whined back.

I slammed the door and drove as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

No words could really capture the feelings that I felt. I wanted to bash that TNA Hag into the ground, then I wanted to slap Kelly Kelly for doing nothing, she just watched! It was unbelievable!

I had to get help from the officials to walk to the back. My neck suffered from the impact when my head hit the mat but not as much as how my rib cage was feeling. Although my body did ache, I could manage to stand and prop myself up on the medic bed. The doctors did a quick check up but I was already furious and had a dire need to pound something.

"Here's an ice pack to take care of your neck" the trainer said handing it over to me.

I took it and threw it back at him with extreme force.

"I don't need this! I'm FINE! SEE!" I spat, standing up I said a couple of other things as well but in French, which were not so nice.

I grab my belt on the table and left without a glance. Josh Matthews was coincidentally waiting for me outside. Exactly the person I needed. I caught his attention, unfortunately it was going to be one of those walk and talk type of interviews because I was going to take this right up with Stephanie McMahon herself. Once I find her.

"Maryse! May we have a word?" he asked following me

"ASK Josh! I don't have time!" I yelled.

"What do you have to say about WWE's Newest Diva?" he asked.

I stopped and turned around to face the camera. I was in total disarray.

"YOU Classify that _THING_ a 'Diva'? No, I AM a DIVA okay? Tu Comprends? That Out there! Is a BEAST and there isn't much to say about that Beast because there isn't really anything there to talk about… It is CLEARLY LOST!" I finished

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No! You see this?" I gesture to my Championship Belt "Get a close up on this right here.." I say. "Who's Name is on it Josh? Tell Me… Who does this Championship Belt Belong to?"

"Maryse" he simply replied

"EXACTLY, I AM THE DIVAS CHAMPION, I'VE GOT NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF"

I storm off away from the camera in search for Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

I ran through a couple of lights on the way to the arena but I couldn't care less anymore. I ran to the back because there was no way I was going to be able to get in through the front.

One bodyguard. No problem… apart from the fact that he was the male equivalent to Kharma. I had no game plan and no back up but if there was one thing I was good at. It's just winging it.

"Hey Man, I'm back from my break" I said going to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Nice try but I ain't that stupid" he said

I seriously question that in my head. All Muscle and no brain by the looks of it. I guess I'd have to do it the hard way.

"You look stupid with your shoe laces untied"

He looked down. Seriously? Who falls for that these days? I take that as my distraction but just for good measure, I kick him in the back of his knee with a vengeance and leaped past him.

"Fuck!" I gritted. I made the mistake of kicking him with my injured foot, which was now wrenching in pain

"Trust me when I say, That hurt me more than it did you" I muttered and apologized before limp walking away as fast as I could trying to shrug off the pain.

There were people everywhere and I hadn't the slightest clue where to find Maryse let alone to go left? Or to go right? And then I smile… or to corner a stagehand? I stopped one of them that were rushing past.

"What the hell!" he panted

When in doubt, try the menacing approach. It helps when you're taller too. I peered down on the little man.

"Tell me where Maryse is and you get to keep your job" I threatened.

"There? I don't know? Please don't tell Stephanie McMahon! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he pleaded.

"Where is Maryse?" I asked again

"All I know is She went looking for Stephanie.. That's all I know!"

I sighed. Does WWE purposely hire idiots to help run their show? I decided to go off in the direction where he pointed in the first place. Although I didn't know where I was going, it seemed like I was heading in the right place because I passed some of the guys locker rooms which means there is a high chance that she'd be around here… I turn left at some WWE crates and BINGO. There was no mistaking her striking physique.

"Maryse!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Maryse POV]<strong>

I swung around at the sound of my name and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I quicken my pace. I really didn't want to deal with Alex right now… particularly in the state I was in. I clutch my belt and refused to look back.

"Hey!" he says catching his breath. "Are you okay?" he asks but I keep walking. He still follows me before touching my arm to slow down. There's no other way to describe his touch and the way he makes me feel but I pull my arm from him and stop.

"Don't!- Just Don't!" I stammered

He really doesn't understand the concept of 'No' and he pulls me aside out of the way of everybody else. I keep my distance.

"Are You Okay?" he asked again.

"I'm getting really tired of everybody asking me that! I'm fine! I got slammed to the mat but I'm standing aren't I? There's nothing wrong with me Alex! Now leave me alone!" I said trying to push past him but he pulls me back and makes me sit down on the nearby WWE crate. I dump my belt next to me, crossing my legs.

He looks into my eyes and I lose myself in his gaze that I had to avert my attention to the floor.

"I was scared." He said. I looked up at him and his eyes softened "I had to see if you were okay; had I known that any of this was going to happen, I would have-"

I don't know what prompted me to do it but I grabbed his hands. I gave him a small smile and our fingers entwined. We remained silent, not saying a single word just holding hands there, the moment just felt so incredible.

* * *

><p><strong>[Alex POV]<strong>

Every time I get to look at this woman, my body reacts like it's meeting her for the first time all over again. I truly did care for her and I just wanted to be the one to make her feel better. I held her soft hands and my eyes drink in her beauty, I lean in close to kiss her—

"HEY! There he is!"

Maryse jumps startled but her hands still stay attached to mine, which causes me to smile.

It was The Big Balumbo bodyguard and he started venturing closer to us.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Maryse, we'll get him-"

"NO…" she quickly interrupts. She lets go, and stands up in front of me. Big Balumbo stood there dumbstruck.

"He- He's with me" she says.

To hear Maryse say those words, I couldn't suppress the smile that was on my face.

"Oh. Sorry then" he says leaving as quickly as he did when he interrupted our moment.

Her back was still to me so I step closer to Maryse and prop my chin on her shoulder, as my hands gently snake around her stomach but she slightly flinches as I pull her closer.

"Sorry, does that hurt?"

She leans her head to the side to look at me. She shakes her head. I raise my head and give her a quick peck on the cheek and a small smile appears. This is how I wanted it to be, well sorta… I'd imagine we'd be in a more ideal location but having Maryse in my arms was the real magic and it didn't matter where we were. I didn't know what this meant between her and I but I knew, we'd both find out by the end of the night.

TBC….

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Still with me? good on ya! lol Chapter 6 calls for Beyonce... COS WE LIKE TO PARTAAAY! AYYY! AYYY! I promise to update [insert wish time then times by 3.. maybe 5 just incase ;) ] lol I will update when I finish Chapter 6  
><em>


End file.
